


【w刘】喵喵喵？（的后续）

by baicha344



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baicha344/pseuds/baicha344
Kudos: 32





	【w刘】喵喵喵？（的后续）

早上七点……

“唔……”睡在床上的刘力菲皱皱眉头轻哼了一声，有一瞬间的醒转，但她用迷茫的不甚清醒的脑袋想了想，好像上午没什么要做的事，于是大半心神还在睡梦中的刘力菲就搂着怀里的人蹭了蹭，找了一个舒服的姿势又睡了过去。

可不知为何刘力菲好像感受到了一丝古怪，迷蒙地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一片莹白的皮肤和精致的锁骨，刘力菲的眼睛往上移了移便看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

啊，倩倩啊。

刘力菲混沌中也没想太多，头歪了歪靠回了刘倩倩的肩窝又要睡过去。

手揽着刘倩倩极为纤细的腰，刘力菲蹭蹭，突然感觉到有什么不对，睁开眼睛一看，突然被吓醒。

倩……倩倩她，什么时候变回来的，而且……衣服呢？

刘力菲有些慌乱，揽着刘倩倩腰的手一时不知道该放在哪里。

不知是不是心理感应的作用，刘力菲正不知所措的时候，刘倩倩缓缓睁开了眼睛，和刘力菲略显慌乱，到处乱飘的眼神撞在了一起。

刘倩倩一愣，比起刘力菲，她更能感受到身体的异样，呆愣了许久后，她的脸突然爆红。

两人的身体一瞬间僵直。

沉默了很久，刘倩倩终于回神，想做出什么来补救，把身上的被子扯过来，但却没想到刘力菲的身体正压着另一边的被子，这一拉顿时使得刘力菲往她的怀里撞去。

刘力菲整张脸蹭的一下全红了。

这下两人都不敢乱动了。

不知道是因为害羞还是其他的东西，刘力菲感觉自己的身体越来越热。贴着刘倩倩的胸口，她能清晰地听到刘倩倩的心跳，紊乱的毫无规律的心跳。

刘力菲的表情突然黯了黯，眼神突然变得炽热。

手指紧紧扣着身边的被子，刘力菲皱着眉头抿着唇，呼吸有些急促。

她并不是少不经事的小孩子。

身体好像燃起了一把火，刘力菲艰难的咽了一口口水，喉咙梗得有些难受。

人，一旦情动，要控制起来，就非常难了。

不知道保持着这个姿势多久，两人都没有动，但内心的想法却已经不知道奔到哪里去了。

她们是同事，是队友，是朋友……

可刘力菲知道，深埋在心底地知道，她其实，从不满足于这样的关系。

那倩倩呢，她怎么想……

她用正常的交往和台面上若有若无的疏远去掩饰着某些东西，因为她想保护她。

她不想再看到她对着卢静，对着其他人哭，她心疼，那时候和刘倩倩关系最好的明明是她，可她连安慰她的权力都没有，因为让她伤心的原因有一部分的的确确是她，即使这跟她并没有什么直接的关系……

你知道喜欢一个人的感受是什么样的吗？

她看似直男对于感情的事十分迟钝，从不会安慰人就昭示了这一点，可刘力菲其实是个聪明人，她其实什么都知道，所以才什么都不说。

但她更知道，她自己的不满足…

和有时无法控制的蔓延生长的欲念。

“倩倩……”刘力菲突然开口。

刘力菲抬头看向刘倩倩，眼里的东西让刘倩倩感到陌生。

“我其实……”刘力菲低着头喃喃自语。

“我其实。”

刘倩倩瞬间懂了，她们分明不是一种类型的人，却出乎意料的有着超乎寻常的默契。

刘倩倩呆住了，沉默着，没有应答，什么都没有说。

可刘力菲知道。

她不会拒绝……

刘力菲就是有这样的恃宠而骄，她知道她的倩倩，永远不会拒绝她，这和对其他人的不拒绝不一样，可她还是有些忐忑。

她还是害怕的，因为她们的身份，因为刘倩倩的性格。

她甚至不知道接下来会发生什么，刘倩倩会把她推开？刘倩倩会离她越来越远？亦或是……

刘力菲正胡思乱想时，刘倩倩说话了，她只怔怔地看着她。

“菲菲。”

刘倩倩心思细腻，她想的东西更多。

她喜欢刘力菲吗？也许吧，真要遇到那么一个人，受到很多人喜欢的人，却对你有着独一份的温柔，换谁都会心动吧，更何况，她从一开始对刘力菲就是不一样的，她曾审视过自己，虽然结果不了了之，但她懂得，她不是不喜欢，而是她并不愿意去想……

想清楚了，对她来说也许是一种残忍，因为她无法预知每一个人的想法，特别是刘力菲。

可现在……

刘倩倩不说话了。

刘力菲顿了顿，脸上挂起了笑。

她也许可以认为，这是默认？

她不想管那么多了，让理智都见鬼去吧，她现在只想抱紧她，紧紧地抱住她，让她融入自己的骨血之中，永远都逃不掉。

刘力菲伸出手来揽住了刘倩倩藏在被子里的身体，细腻而柔软的触感让刘力菲在心里长长的叹了一口气。

紧紧地盯着刘倩倩的唇，浅浅的颜色，看起来分外柔软，让刘力菲只想轻轻舔一口，看看究竟是什么味道的。

没有多少犹豫的，刘力菲瞬间拉近了两人的距离，吻住了她的嘴唇。

刘力菲曾经吐槽过，接吻哪有没有书上说的那么好，甜甜的味道？除非你吃了糖。

可实际上真正亲到的时候，她才明白，那种发自内心的欣喜和柔软，比吃了糖还要甜。

紧贴着刘倩倩的唇，刘力菲眯着眼睛，试探地舔了一下柔软的唇瓣，刘倩倩的睫毛轻颤一下，嘴唇微微张开，刘力菲便趁着这时候探了进去。

刘倩倩轻轻哼了一下，而刘力菲则是笑眯了眼睛，在柔软湿润的口腔里翻搅，在触到更加香软的小舌后，便紧紧地缠住，与之共舞。

刘力菲把刘倩倩紧紧扣在自己的怀里，手沿着光滑的后背上下游移，柔软滑腻的触感让她爱不释手。

她亲吻着她的唇瓣，越发贪婪的吮吸。

尝到了甜头，刘力菲就越发不肯放开了。

感受到刘力菲略显急促的动作和不得章法的吻，刘倩倩终于是回过了神，在心里长长地叹息一声，抱紧了刘力菲，是的，她不会拒绝，因为对方是，刘力菲。

勉力的回应着她急切的动作，刘倩倩的手从刘力菲的睡衣下摆探进去，一寸一寸地探索着刘力菲因为微微弯腰而有些凸显的背脊和随着动作起伏的肩胛骨，皮肤的极好触感让她有些着迷，她望着俯在她身前的刘力菲，眼里满是深情和温柔。

众所周知恩穗的两位队长是理智成熟的人，因为年长，因为她们肩负着一个队伍的重任。但在这时，她们却不可避免地只想到了放纵，不论未来如何，至少现在是好的，至少现在只有她们自己，只有她们两个人，不再有其他。

因为刘倩倩的抚摸，刘力菲轻轻的颤抖一下，觉得有些痒，这些痒传到了心里，便是一阵酥麻。

在唇齿相贴之时，刘力菲还算收敛，只是轻轻的舔舐，极具温柔，但后面便不安分了，她其实从不是什么容易安分的人，至少对于刘倩倩，她向来不满足，只是有些时候，她能掩饰得很好罢了。

亲吻着怀中人的嘴唇，偶尔轻咬，刘力菲尽情地享受了甜蜜的味道。

呼吸急促的退开来，在唇分之时刘倩倩的唇已经红肿不堪，颇带了些色情的意味，那鲜艳的颜色更是迷了刘力菲的眼，不过她只是看看，并没有停留。

还有更美味的东西，刘力菲想着，便不再执着于柔软的唇部，吻从嘴角移到下巴，轻咬了一下后，吻便顺着心意移到了颈脖。刘倩倩要是知道她心里的想法，一定会大喊

你这是把我当菜吗？！

刘倩倩脖子上有一颗痣，刘力菲知道，往常从不觉得有什么，但在这时却添了别样的意味。

刘力菲俯下身子咬着那颗颈间的痣，在白嫩皮肤上的一点晃了她的眼，她用嘴唇轻抿，反复的舔舐玩弄。刘倩倩有些受不住这样磨人的折磨，呜咽声从唇边溢出，传到了刘力菲耳朵里就像是催情的乐章。

真想在上面咬一口。

刘力菲暗暗地想，在那上面留下独属于她的痕迹，可是她也知道，这还不是时候。

微微喘息，刘力菲眯了眯眼睛，手指从刘倩倩的额角，一寸一寸的，顺着脸颊柔软的弧线，滑倒了脆弱而又散发着醉人的淡淡体香的耳后，颈侧。

摸到并不明显的喉结上，刘力菲低下头在上面轻轻地舔了一下，刘倩倩的呼吸一滞，吞咽的动作更加明显，让刘力菲的唇有些好玩地追逐着，像个遇到了新鲜玩意儿的小孩子。

不能咬不能太用力不能在上面留下痕迹，刘力菲暗暗告诫自己，所以她也就只用了柔软的舌尖在光滑的颈间舔过，顺着好看的颈部线条慢慢的蜿蜒向下。

到了线条优美的锁骨时，刘力菲终究还是控制不住地在上面咬了一口，一个牙印留在了那上面，可躺在刘力菲身下的刘倩倩已无暇顾及，身体上传来的痒，从内里蔓延滋长的情潮让她有些不知所措，扣着刘力菲的肩膀，刘倩倩眼神勉强聚焦，低下头看她，一只手抚着她的侧脸。

刘力菲哼哼两声，在刘倩倩手心蹭了蹭，但却一点都不想停下自己的动作。

刘倩倩从一开始身上便没有什么衣物，在刘力菲心里，觉得这实在是方便得很。

刘力菲一直手支撑着自己的身体，一只手从刘倩倩的喉间摸索着往下移走，视线也随着手指的游移慢慢向下。

刘力菲的喘息声越发的沉重，心中隐隐的好奇和期待让她的动作越发忙乱，她有些颤抖的看着那两点漂亮的粉色，眼神因为脑海里的想法而变得十分迷乱，她紧紧的盯着那里，直看得刘倩倩害羞不已想要用手捂住她的眼睛，但刘力菲没给她这个机会。

柔软的暗脂凝香，带着刘倩倩独有的一丝香气。

刘力菲几乎算是急切地埋下来入魔般地深深吮着一端的乳尖，一只手握着另一侧的柔软，失了力道地揉搓。

从未体会过的感觉，让刘倩倩几乎是一瞬间扣紧了手，在刘力菲纤瘦的肩膀上留下了一点痕迹。

手指的揉捏使得刘倩倩忍不住嘤咛出声，双腿不自觉圈紧了刘力菲的腰肢，颤抖着抓住了刘力菲的发尾，但因为想到了此时的场景所以死死的咬着唇不让自己再发出声音。

中心房间隔音非常不好，住在这里几年的刘倩倩深知这个道理，深受折磨的她这时真的很想打死那个设计和建造生活中心的人。

刘力菲完全没注意到刘倩倩的隐忍，或者注意了也完全控制不住自己停下来，她现在完全着迷于自己的感官感受，原来真的有一种美好能让人陷入温柔乡之中无法自拔。

粗糙的舌苔一遍一遍的划过乳晕上的凸起，刘力菲肆意的给自己身下的人送去一阵又一阵的冲击，不愿停下，也不会停下。波浪般的感官刺激让刘倩倩身子一抖，却不知是该推开她还是更加的抱紧她。

因为情潮而泛起的点点薄汗让刘倩倩的皮肤显得更加细腻滑润，让人恨不得一点点地吞噬殆尽，刘力菲的手指略显粗暴地掠过，揉按，却仍显不知足，以唇代手，吮吸甚至撕咬着，在白皙的皮肤上留下桃色的吻痕才肯罢休。

在衣服覆盖下身体上留下的痕迹，别人总是看不到的，刘力菲为自己的放肆找着借口，却也知道就算不是这样她也不会轻易放过。

刘倩倩雪白的胸口沾染了些汗水和吻痕，为了更加方便和舒服，刘力菲把刘倩倩半抱起来，腰下垫了枕头，让她靠坐在床头。

她看她，雪白的皮肤，胸口上她留下的星星点点的痕迹，分明的腹肌线条。

刘力菲眯了眼睛，突然有些自私地想，这如果全是属于她的就好了，只是属于她的。

会是的……

刘力菲唇边勾起了笑。

看着刘力菲身上虽然凌乱但穿得好好的睡衣，刘倩倩突然觉得有些不公平，羞恼地皱皱眉头，揪了揪刘力菲睡衣的衣领。

刘力菲明白她的意思，直起身坐起来，速度极快地解了几颗扣子，因为忙乱觉得烦了直接自下而上把睡衣掀起来脱掉。

刘力菲其实严格意义上来说并不是那种很瘦的人，但因为身高体长，再加上常年练舞，上半身的肌肉线条还是非常的赏心悦目，不知道为了报复还是其他的原因，虽然有些害羞，但刘倩倩还是红着脸看着她在她面前把衣服脱掉。

衣服扔到一边，脱了上衣后刘力菲再懒得继续脱自己身上的衣物，再一次俯下身。

“倩倩~”刘力菲在刘倩倩耳边哼哼唧唧，像极了小动物小孩子在撒娇，她很少会做这些事情，但她向来知晓怎么样会让她的倩倩心软，在这时，她倒不介意在这时让她对她更心软纵容一些，若是她待会真的控制不住做了很过分的事，她也不至于恼她，虽然她从不会生气，特别是对她。

刘力菲向来对这份特殊对待沾沾自喜。

刘力菲蹭蹭她的脸颊，在刘倩倩的嘴角亲了亲，又开始新一轮的进攻。

靠坐在床头，刘倩倩的目光有些涣散，虽然一开始还有些茫然和不知所措，但毕竟相对比刘力菲来说她还算是比较年长，懂得的也不少。

既然对方是她，那便再没有什么犹豫的了。

“倩倩，不要走神。”有些低沉的声音响起，让刘倩倩一瞬间回过神，刘力菲抬起头看她，精致的眉眼，黑色的眸子，眼睛弯起来笑得有点傻……

刘倩倩的眼眶突然有些湿润，这是她的菲菲，她的老刘，是她明明想靠近，却又不得不站着远处看着的人。

她伸出手，再一次地拥紧了她。

刘力菲并不知道她在想什么，也无暇顾及，她现在……还有更加重要的事。 

刘力菲看着刘倩倩有些湿润的眼，忍不住靠向前去吻住了她的眼睑，手却趁着这时滑到了刘倩倩的腿间，刘倩倩猛然一震。

没有顾及刘倩倩的反应，刘力菲的手掌在刘倩倩的腿间滑动，蹭了一手湿润。

手指蹭了蹭柔软的唇瓣，刘力菲突然直起身子，跪坐在刘倩倩身前，眼睛却不由自主地移到了手指蹭到了地方，然后再也移不开眼。

那是她从未探索过的领域。

“菲菲！”刘倩倩有些羞恼，想收紧双腿，但却被刘力菲的身体给挡住。

她面色潮红，有些哀求地看着刘力菲。“别……”

“别看……”

“好，不看了。”

刘力菲笑笑，低下头安抚地亲亲刘倩倩的肩膀。

不能把老婆惹生气了。

虽然不再看了，但刘力菲可没想停手。

把刘倩倩拥在怀里，刘力菲一点一点地亲吻着着让人爱不释手的细腻皮肤，手指摸索拨弄着指尖的柔软，绕着单薄的边缘处小幅度地打圈。

刘倩倩的反应比刚才的都要大些，拼命想往后缩，但刘力菲却扣紧了她的腰，不让她逃离。

埋在刘倩倩的胸前，刘力菲一遍一遍地喊着她的名字。

“倩倩，倩倩……”

刘倩倩抬头看着天花板，手背盖住了嘴唇，一声声压抑的呜咽不受控制地溢出来，生理性的泪水蓄满了眼眶，从眼角滑落，泣然的脆弱的模样让人心动不已，可惜现在刘力菲无暇顾及，也就看不到这样的景色。

逆着水流寻到了水源之处，刘力菲顿了一下，突然抬起头，直直的看着刘倩倩，微皱着眉头，看起来有些严肃，就像是那个在舞蹈室里监督成员们练舞的正队长一样，让刘倩倩不合时宜的一阵出戏，可刘力菲却没让她再乱想下去。

她望着她，目光里满是坚定，语气里也是决然。

“我会负责。”

她说。

这就是刘力菲，在这种时候她不会犹豫，她既然想做，便一定会做，并且她也做好了承担一切的准备。

说了这句话后，刘力菲不再迟疑，指尖破开褶皱便探了进去，在触到那曾薄薄的阻隔时也是没有停留，直直的冲进去，没有一丝停顿。

“唔~”刘倩倩终于忍不住出了声，撕裂的疼痛感让她的身体突然抬起，又落下，然后整个人缩在了刘力菲的怀里喘气。

其实没有多少经验的刘力菲吓了一跳，整个人瞬间僵直，虽然指尖传来的温润的紧致让她的呼吸一滞，柔软潮热的内里让她一阵恍惚，她有些控制不住自己想要探索的欲望，但她等了很久还是没敢动作。

刘倩倩喘息着度过了那一阵的疼痛，她紧紧抱着刘力菲，那里的异物感让她有些羞耻，可刘力菲停下的动作却让她又好气又好笑。

现在停下来算是什么，虽然身体上有些钝痛，但她心里那股被刘力菲撩拨起来的情欲可不是那么容易消除的。

刘倩倩叹息一声，却也没有怪罪她，她知道刘力菲这时心疼自己，于是低下头亲了亲刘力菲的额角。

“没关系。”

“继续吧。”

话音刚落刘力菲便回过神来，有些心疼地亲亲刘倩倩的唇，刘力菲的拇指轻轻按揉着外面那凸起的一点，勾起刘倩倩身体的反应，让她不再那么疼痛。

指尖在里面浅浅的戳刺，紧致的甬道绞紧了刘力菲的手指，极致的紧绷让刘力菲有些动弹不了，她底底喘一下，按捺住自己心里的急切。

“倩倩，放松一点。”

刘力菲低下头对她说，鼻尖沁出了一点汗，看起来居然有些紧张。

看着这样的刘力菲，刘倩倩有些触动，伸出手指来蹭蹭她鼻尖的汗，眼神柔和。

“菲菲，轻一些。”随后放开了自己再次抱住了她。

断断续续短促的喘息响在刘力菲耳边，刘力菲猜到刘倩倩可能是适应了，不再收着自己的动作，细长的手指这时成了最好的武器。

随着进出动作而连绵的水声在房间里游荡，刘力菲看着刘倩倩朦胧的眸子，觉得此时此刻没有什么东西能比她更加美好。

“倩倩，倩倩……”

“你喜欢我吗？”

刘力菲咬着刘倩倩的耳垂，在她耳边低语。

“你喜欢我吗？”

越来越快的动作让刘倩倩想要尖叫，感受着刘力菲在她身上游移的手，红色染上了刘倩倩的眼睛，但她却咬着嘴唇，无论如何都没有办法让自己肆意的发出声音。

不知过了多久，在刘倩倩心里犹如一个世纪，一层一层的快感堆叠在小腹之间，她揽着刘力菲的肩膀，几乎是用尽全力的抓着她。

刘力菲感受到指尖的软肉一阵抽搐，被欲望熏得有些发热的脑子察觉到了什么，于是更加加快了自己的动作。

“额啊……”淫蘼水声充斥着房间，到达之后刘倩倩终于忍不住发出了声音，随后便软倒在了刘力菲的怀里。

吻一下刘倩倩的鬓角，被不知名液体沾湿了手掌的刘力菲仍在轻轻地磨蹭着柔软的内壁，紧紧地拥着怀里脱力的人。

这样下来，刘倩倩有些倦怠地靠在刘力菲的怀里，微闭着眼，看起来很是劳累。

但刘力菲可不觉得自己已经满足了。

她觉得，还不够……

她等了那么久。

“菲菲。”刘倩倩有些难耐地推了推刘力菲，声音带着自己都没察觉到的软腻。

“别…别闹了……”

“嗯……”刘力菲含糊地应了一声，炽热的轻吻落在刘倩倩还带着潮红的皮肤上，引起了一阵阵战栗。

“你不累吗？”

“累……”

“可是我还想要。”

刘力菲出乎意料的很坦诚，在刘倩倩的推拒下只眨巴眨巴眼睛看了她一眼，随后便低下头，随着自己的心意再一次在刘倩倩身上留下痕迹。

轻吻再一次落到了刘倩倩的脸上，锁骨上，胸口上，刘倩倩微不可闻地轻叹一声，伸出手来拥住了这颗在她身上使坏的毛茸茸的脑袋，再次闭上了双眼，将她的一切都给了她。

她想要，就给她吧……

只要她想要，只要她能给。

…………

“倩倩。”

“……嗯？”

“我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。”

“……”

“好。”

…………

“倩倩怎么看起来很累的样子呢，走路的姿势也有点怪怪的。”

舞蹈课上，队友看见刘倩倩的样子，觉得有些奇怪，问了和刘倩倩一起来到排练室的刘力菲。

刘力菲听了队友的话，再看看起床之后就再也没怎么理过她的刘倩倩，咂咂嘴。

“应该是我今天早上太过分了吧。”


End file.
